DRW Seymour Redding
Seymour Redding is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2 during the mission WWJWD?. He is a security guard who has taken the zombie outbreak in Fortune City as an opportunity to act as de facto sheriff. Using his new found authority, he sets up makeshift gallows in the South Plaza and begins executing Justin Tetherford and other survivors by hanging. He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role, though he accuses Frank West of trying to steal the "big shot" role from him. WWJWD? Chuck comes across Seymour taunting a captive man named Justin Tetherford, declaring him a looter, while the man tries to defend himself, stating that he was just looking for food. Seymour ignores the man and throws the man off the scaffold where he is standing on, snapping his neck. After the execution, he sees Chuck nearby and declares him a looter and begins to attack him. After Seymour is defeated, he attempts to flee by climbing up onto a large statue, inadvertently turning on a nearby table saw in the process. As he is climbing, he tells Chuck that he is "twice the man" he is before losing his grip and falling onto the saw, killing him. Chuck dryly comments with "I saw what you did there." After Seymour's death, Ray Teller, a survivor that was hiding from Seymour, will call for Chuck and join up with him. Sandbox Mode Seymour is one of the crazed survivors Frank can fight in Sandbox Mode. He will spawn in the South Plaza by the statue he used to hang people. Once defeated he drops his weapon and $25,000. Trivia *Seymour seems to have much in common to Jo Slade, another law enforcement officer who kills hostages found in Willamette Parkview Mall. *The song that plays while fighting him is an instrumental version of "I Believe You" by Celldweller. *Having defeated Seymour, his Six-Shooter can be found on the sawing board he dies on, containing 60 bullets - all of which can be fired without reloading. Only one will spawn at any given time, so Chuck should drop the one he is carrying each time he enters the South Plaza. Note while standing still with Seymour's revolver & aiming down the sites, Chuck can fire from the hip with an alarming rate while styling a wild west shootout stance; Otherwise when walking or running, it aims just like any other normal gun. *"WWJWD?" is possibly an acronym for "What would John Wayne do?", which is a nod to his acting as Sheriff. *He is similar to Red Dead Redemption character, Bill Williamson. Not only in appearance, but also when it comes to their behavior. They have similar accents and both mention that they are the "Big man now," or that they are "In charge," multiple times. *A strategy to deplete Seymour health is use a Sniper Rifle and an LMG, clear out the hotel, and then snipe at him from the doors. Chuck or Frank need to snip Seymour from where he can be seen, but his health bar is not seen. He is killed quickly this way. Video Gallery /Gallery}} File:Dead rising seymour full 2.png File:Dead rising seymour full.png File:seymournew1.jpg|Seymour about to execute Justin File:seymour2.png|Seymour taunting Justin File:Dead rising wwjwd utility belt.png|Seymour's utility belt File:Dead_Rising_seymour_notebook.png|Notebook Entry References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths